Flatline
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: Death is no respecter of age, class, or popularity. But when it strikes, it effects everyone...those it takes, and those it leaves behind. And sometimes all you want is a second chance to make things right. Rated T for death scenes. NOT YAOI!
1. Shut Up! Get Outta the Way!

**So first off, if you haven't finished playing TWEWY, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC! MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS!**

**Anyway, so this is my first TWEWY fanfic. It's slightly altered from the original story line, mostly cause I still can't figure out how the character can be 6 feet under and then come back, and everyone's cool with it. But anyway, the dialogue is slightly different from the game (since I don't swear), and I also use some script from the game.**

**I don't own The World Ends With You, nor Square Enix.**

* * *

**Shut up! Get outta the way!- Neku**

The school bell rings out, muted by my music, as I rush out the door. I can't get out of that place fast enough: too many people, so much noise. The street isn't much better. Just get out of my face already.

I push past people, cussing under my breath every time someone hits me. I press my earphones closer to my head, letting the sweet sound of my own thoughts echo back to me through the singer's words. If only the world was like this.

I make my way to a bus stop and hop on, dropping some change in the box in the front and grab on of the overhead rails. The bus smells like sweat, spoiled food, and body odor. Great…

"Excuse me," a small, quiet voice says as its owner runs into me. I curse under my breath, watching her go and sit beside a red haired girl. Whatever.

The redhead breaks out in laughter and everyone stares at her. Her friend tries to make herself disappear; not that I could blame her. Still, I can't help but smile a little secretly.

We used to be like that. After Dad died, he was there for me; he'd come over and "kidnap" me, forcing me out into the world again. He always knew how to make me feel better. I trusted him with my deepest secrets, and he valued that. He was the only person I could level with. We were so similar in so many ways. He was one in a million, the one person that got me…and I had to go and ruin it all.

The bus pulls up at my stop and I bolt. The streets in Udagawa are less crowded, and I can finally hear myself think. Trash litters the streets, and people similar to me do as well. Looking around, I can see the signs of his work already. I can feel my soul lightening a little even now.

The way to the back streets is clear and ahead of me, CAT's work spreads out before me on the canvas of Shibuya. I can remember when he first showed me this piece. We'd gone and seen some of his starting pieces, but this was the first wide spread he'd done, that we knew of at least. We stood there admiring it for hours, until our mothers demanded to know where we were. I'd come here when I found out Mom had started dating again. He knew where to find me, and he helped me get through it. Now that she was considering marrying the guy, I hoped just being here would have the same effect.

I turn my head up and look up at the graffiti: the slew of colors, seemingly disorganized, spoke not only to the very nature of Shibuya, but also to my own life. It was organized chaos that told a story. "Do what you want, how you want, when you want." Words to live by.

I reach out and touch the wall, hoping to feel some sort connection to him again. From further down the street, I hear the sound of echoing, running footsteps. I turn my head and notice this guy, about my age, barreling towards me. I also notice the gun in his hand. Terror takes hold as he aims the gun at me. I have no idea what to do…my body won't react. All I see is him, staring at me, the gun aimed for me.

BANG!

I'm not sure how I ended up on the ground, but I managed to avoid getting shot. My brain is screaming for me to run, get as far away as I can, but my body won't respond.

"I blew it," a voice says from behind me.

"What?" What the heck is going on?!

The guy behind me takes aim, I put up my arms, like that will block a bullet.

BANG!

The bullet races towards the boy, then stops in mid-air.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

A shower of bullets flies over my head, all of them stopping inches from the boy's face. They fall to the ground, raining down like metallic raindrops. The kid points the gun at the other guy…stand off. This kid has no fear.

The guy turns, figuring its best to count his losses, and flees clutching his injured shoulder. I watch as he leaves. Who's going to help me now?

BANG!

My whole world goes dark…the concrete slams against my skull…I feel so cold. I struggle to stay conscious…am I even conscious anymore? Or even alive?

I hear his footsteps echo as they hit the pavement.

"Good luck, Neku." His voice sounds like it's underwater. "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think so far. I know it's practically right out of the game, but please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**~Ami**


	2. I can't believe you sometimes

**A/N: Thanks to Natalis Orbis for the head's up...at the last line break, narration changes from Shiki to Kariya. Moving on...**

* * *

**I Can't Believe You Sometimes – Shiki**

"Shiki, come on!" Eri pulls at my arm, blurring the picture on my phone.

"You ruined it," I whine right back. She stands beside me, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently as I take the picture again. Perfect…the colors combined with the cut of the fabric serve as the perfect inspiration.

"Are you done now?" I nod my head. "Good," she says with a giddy jump, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the store. "I know he's here somewhere. Mina texted me he'd be here."

I shake my head. Eri and her other friends were so obsessed with the Prince that the three of them had taken up stalking him wherever he goes. Granted, I adored him as well, and honestly would be psyched if I got to meet him, but I'm not obsessed enough to follow his every move.

"NO!" Eri growls. "He was just here."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, hugging Mr. Mew close. It was my fault that we missed him after all.

"It's fine," she fumes. "What were you taking a picture of back there anyway?"

I look down at my phone, a smile finds its way to my face. "Inspiration…I'm in such a rut right now. I can't think of any new designs. I've been looking for inspiration everywhere." I was hoping to design a new outfit for myself. While I didn't mind my clothes, no one would take me serious in the fashion world in THIS! It all started when I helped Eri with her clothing design; now I hoped I could start my line, and with some help, I could take Shibuya, and eventually the world, by storm.

"What do you mean? You wanna be a designer?" I nod, smiling back at her. "Shiki," she says, "you aren't meant to be a designer."

In an instant, I can feel my heart shattering into a thousand small pieces, like glass exploding, cutting me apart in the process. I lower my head, hiding behind my hair so Eri can't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Well," she says, looking down at her phone. "It's getting late. You wanna head home?" I nod and remain silent the whole way home. Eri doesn't notice: she talks endlessly, so confident. She attracts everyone's attention with her charisma. What I won't give to be like her: so popular, confident…she's perfect.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shiki," Eri waves back as she walks to the door to their apartment building. I wave, wait for her to close the door, then run home, my vision blurred by tears. I throw open the door, slam it shut, and fall on to my bed and sob.

Through my tears, I can see the various photos of fashion shows and designers Mom has gotten me on her travels to the states. All I've wanted to do was have even one of my designs featured in one of the shows she covers. Now, I stand up and take down the pictures. I lay them on the floor, my tears falling on beautiful designs and places I will never see. Then I see the picture on my bedside of me and Eri together. I throw myself onto my bed, grab it, and throw it against the wall. The glass shatters and I let tears take me over again.

I'm not sure how long it is before Dad comes back home, but all signs of crying have vanished by then. I lean across my bed and grab my notebook where I keep all my drawings. The image of the outfit I was designing for myself stares back at me like a cruel joke. I take a thick black marker and cross it out. My dream is shattered; I wasn't meant to be a designer.

* * *

The next day at school flies by and when the bell rings, kids retreat to various corners to change into their own clothes. How you look as you walk around Shibuya says everything about you as a person.

Eri emerges out of the school dressed in her classic outfit, smile beaming. I'm in my sweater, holding Mr. Mew close.

"Hey, Shiki, you ready?" Further down the street, a bus rolls into the stop. Usually Eri and I take it down to the shopping district.

"No, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I lie, "go have fun."

"Alright," she says hesitantly. "See you tomorrow?"

I nod and watch her run off. I walk in the opposite direction, looking for some alone time to sort out my life. I idolized Eri, so if she couldn't accept me, where did that leave me?

"What should I do, Mr. Mew?" While he didn't answer me, I just smiled and held him tighter. Somehow, he always managed to make everything better.

Walking down the street bordered with stores, I notice an unfamiliar smell laced with the normal smells of the street. I make my way to a car parked on the side of the street. Everything looks normal, but still there's the strong scent of gasoline. The owner emerges from one of the stores behind me, and with the click of his remote, the car starts automatically. I see brief flash of red, heat erupts in front of me, and I feel my body fly backward, the roar of fire and clash of breaking glass mixing in a cruel symphony.

* * *

An explosion rings out across the street. Uzuki shrieks and I drop everything, including my lollipop, to avoid the wave of heat. People scream, running every which way. I look over my shoulder to see the remains of a car glowing in a twisted heap of hot metal.

"Well," I mutter, "that was exciting."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

"Relax, Uzuki; it was just an explosion. No big deal."

She looks over me questionably before it clicks and she giggles. "You're going to go recruiting, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what if I am," I say, throwing a Player Pin into the air before catching it. "Have you been?"

"Of course," she giggles. "I just don't wait for life to end." She pulls a gun out, dragging her hand against its side, inducing more panic. "I help it along in whatever way I can."

I shake my head. "You know that's cheating."

"Whatever," she glares. "I still have an advocate working for me. You take this one…I see you later," she waves coyly.

I huff; why I put up with her, I have no idea, but at least she keeps things interesting. I carefully maneuver through the wreckage of the explosion, avoiding anything that could cut me, and peer into what used to be a café window. The glass exploded inward and debris litters the ground. The store is empty, but I sift through the wreckage anyway.

I'm about to leave when a muffled, pathetic cry meets my ears: Help. I toe through the wreckage until I see a bit of human flesh. I lift up a large piece of debris to find a young girl with brown hair and amber eyes looking back at me. She's covered with cuts, blood everywhere, glass wedged in some of her wounds. I also notice a large cut on the side of her neck; tons of blood is pouring out. She's running out of time.

"Help me," she manages.

Somewhere deep inside me, I feel some pity for her. "You want to live, don't you?" She struggles to nod. I take the pin in hand and put it on a cat stuffed animal. I take him and lay him on her chest, putting her hand over him on top of the pin. "Then a word from the wise: win the game."

While I know she has no idea what I'm talking about, she still mutters, "I will." Her eyes close and I know that I've lost her.

* * *

**So there's my take on Shiki's story. Up next are Rhyme and Beat. Please review. :D**

**~Ami**


	3. thoughtless, breaking people's spirits

**Again, the line break signifies narrator change.**

* * *

**Thoughtless, breaking people's spirits - Rhyme**

I try to turn up the volume on my music player to drown out their arguing, but it's already at the brink of eardrum-bursting loud. If I end up deaf by age 30, I'm blaming them.

"Get off my case…it's none a your business, aight!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Daisukenojo! I'm still your father!"

"DAD! Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want…"

Of course, that isn't exactly what came out of their mouths. When Daddy gets mad, he swears. When he gets angry at Beat, nearly every other word is a cuss word. Beat reciprocates, almost putting Daddy to shame, which results in a "Don't use that kind of language with me, young man!" Kids only learn from example though, right.

The door cracks open and Mom walks in, though she almost walks out when she hears the arguing. I look at her with pleading eyes, begging her silently to get them to stop. Mom's the voice of reason in the house, though Beat swears I'm "more smarter" than her in resolving conflict; I just don't like to get involved.

"What's going on in here?" my mom asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Your son came home with a notice from school today. Apparently, he's failing nearly every class!"

"Beat, is that true?"

Beat just looks at the floor, his fist clenched. It hurts me to see him like this, so hurt and embarrassed, with my parents looking at him like he's under a microscope.

"Says here that if this keeps up, they're going to expel him. Do you know what kind of hoops we jump through for you and Raimu to go to that school?! Why can't you be more like your sister, Daisukenojo?"

I close my eyes; Dad, with his thoughtlessness, just poured gas onto the fire.

"I ain't her, aight! I ain't ever gonna be! If you like Rhyme so much better, maybe it'd be better if I just left!"

"Maybe it would," my dad snarls back. My mouth drop in shock; Mom's as well. Beat looks taken aback.

"Fine," he mutters. He starts towards the door. As he passes me, I notice his eyes are wet.

"Don't come back until you're ready to make something of yourself!" Really, Dad, just shut up already.

I'm afraid the door will come off the hinges as Beat tears it open. "I HATE YOU!" he screams and slams the door hard enough that its glass window shatters.

I can feel my own temper flaring. "How dare you…" I mutter after many silent moments.

"What was that?" my dad growls.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I stand to my feet, throwing my school work aside. Mom gives me warning with her eyes, but I pay no heed. "How dare you talk to him like that! He's your son…"

"He's worthless…"

"NO, HE'S NOT!" Dad's in shock now as well as Mom; I never talk back to them. "You don't know how fortunate you are to have him. Beat is a wonderful person, and if you took the time to get to know him, and would just stop criticizing everything he does, you'd realize it."

"Now, young lady…"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT DONE YET!" I have to admit, I'm surprised I'm being so bold. But no one, not even my parents, are going to get away with messing with me brother. "I'm going to go and do some damage control…you'd better have an apology ready for your son when we get back." I storm off upstairs, grab Beat's skateboard (I'm thankful he keeps it in his room; it means he usually forgets it when one of these arguments starts), and head out the door.

I look to our neighbor for directions; they point off towards the Underpass. Beat likes to go there because it's good for boarding. I say a quick thank you and ride towards the Underpass. I'm not as good at boarding as Beat, but I can at least get from point A to point B. It's never really held any allure to me, but I can't really knock it off my list of possibilities. One of the most frustrating parts of growing up is that people tell you to dream big. But what happens when you have so many dreams, you have no idea what to do? Don't get me wrong, I love that I have so many options open to me: having a dream is important, a plan for yourself in the future. That's why I want to help Beat find one for himself. He thinks so little of himself, that he feels he isn't worth it.

When I get the Underpass, I skid to a stop. Beat is off, cussing under his breath, kicking a stray can around.

"Beat," I call out. He looks up, then wipes his face. He's been crying.

"Rhyme? Whatcha doin' here?"

"I thought you might want this." I step on the edge of the deck, flipping the board, but it ends up falling to the ground before I can grab it.

"Thanks Rhyme," he says, sort of smiling. He takes the board and begins to idly mess around on it.

"You know," I say, rocking back on my heels, "you and Dad really need to talk. Talk it out…find a solution."

Beat scoffs. "Nah, Dad's too thick skulled fur that. It's his way or no way; you know that."

"Beat, please…for my sake, just talk to him."

"I've tried Rhyme! They just don't get it. I ain't perfect like you…won't ever be. They just don't get it!"

"Beat, I'm not…"

"But you are, Rhyme. You don't ever get bad grades, everyone likes you…face it, you're the poser child for success…and I'm your idiot brother."

"Beat…"

He lowers his head; he looks like a beaten dog. "Just stop, aight. I wanna be alone." He skates off across the road.

"Beat, I'm sorry." I say, running after him, stopping in the road. "I'm sorry that they compare us…I'm sorry I've let them hurt you. Please, don't leave."

He looks back, his eyes wet, matching my own.

The horn blared off to my side. The scream of breaks fills my ears as I watch the car come towards me. I barely make out Beat scream by name as the world slows to a crawl. I feel the full force of his body slam into mine, the force of the car as it hits us, my skull slamming against the ground, the world going dark.

* * *

Sirens wail in the background as we get the little girl onto the gurney. The police are taking the driver's statement while one officer struggles to contact the kid's family. The boy's skateboard had an address and phone number, but from what I can gather, no one's picking up.

With the girl on board, most of the EMTs go to secure the boy. I look the girl over: other than the massive breakage of her skull, blunt force trauma from hitting the ground, she bares no other signs of injury. The boy however, it's a miracle he's still alive: broken shoulder, arms, ribs, hip, and femur; punctured lungs; internal bleeding as well as possible bleeding in the brain. As they loaded him onto the ambulance, his hazy eyes try to focus and end up falling on the girl.

"Rhyme?" he struggles to say, as he attempts to reach for her.

I take his hand in mine as the team hooks him up to the heart monitor. "She's gone, buddy," I say after they hook him up, in fear of his reaction.

A look of anguish comes over him. "No…" He looks past me to the little girl. "I'm so sorry." He lays his head down and his pulse starts to plummet.

"We're losing him," someone shouts. He's giving up.

I reach deep into my pocket. A second chance…that's what she'd told me. Giving them to the dead or dying gave them a second chance. I look at the both of them…so young, so much life that stolen from them. I sneak one pin onto the boy, then turn to the girl.

"Don't waste this," I whisper as I place the pin in her hand and fold her fingers around it.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I'm going to try and update weekly for this story.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	4. Do you even see how you affect them?

**So I'm not really sure what to think of Joshua, so he kinda turned out conflicted. In all honesty, I kinda feel bad for him, but at the same time, I don't really like him (he did kill Neku after all). But all that put aside, hopefully I characterized him pretty well. Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks.**

* * *

**Do you even see how you affect them? – Joshua**

It's sick, really, the enjoyment I was getting out of this. His blood soaking into the pavement, his last bit of consciousness slipping away. Was it wrong I didn't feel any remorse?

Scanning the ground, I notice the bullets Minamimoto had shot. I pick them up and pocket them; best to make this look like a one-and-done rather than an attempted massacre, right?

I twirl the gun around my index finger until I find a place to dump it. One of the perks of being all-powerful: you can kill a person and leave no evidence…no fingerprints, no trace, nothing. Composers would make the perfect murderers; just think of all the innocents we allow to die in the game.

I manage to find a phone booth and work myself into fake hysterics as I call the police.

"Police depart…"

"OH MY GOSH! COME QUICK, PLEASE! THERE'S A BOY…HE'S BEEN SHOT!"

"Alright, calm down. Where are you?"

"UDAGAWA…PLEASE HURRY!"

"Alright, we're…"

I drop the phone, snickering to myself, the officer on the other end instructing the dead air. Now to get out of there…

Sirens scream past as I walk towards Cat Street. I try not to draw attention to myself, and easily slip out of their grasp. Walking through the Underpass, I notice a boy on a skateboard and a little girl sitting nearby watching. Looking at them, I can feel it: they don't have much longer. I try to brush it off, but it's kind of eerie, knowing someone's going to die. Knowing that you hold their fate in your hands…that one word can bring them back their life or change their existence forever. I try to brush it off; it's not good to dwell on that, anyway. After all, it comes with the territory, right?

The bell above the door rings as I walk into WildKat; Mr. Hanekoma, who was serving another guest, shoots a smile at me from across the room. The guest looks at me, thanks him for his service, leaves a tip, and walks out.

"So to what do I owe the honor of a visit, Josh?"

"Was in need of some company and a coffee…think you could hook me up?"

He gives me a suspecting look as he pours the liquid into the cup. I reach out for it, but he pulls it away before I can grab it. "What did you do now, Josh?"

I play with my hair nervously. I knew if anyone could catch me, it'd be him; so why did I come here of all places? To gloat…or maybe because he's the only one that understands? "I don't know what you're talking about…" His eyes glare at me, finally extracting the truth. "Fine," I say, throwing my hands up in surrender. "The ruse is up…you would have found out about it anyway. Kitaniji and I are playing our own little game…winner decides the fate of Shibuya. I've given him time to plan his strategy…I just acquired the primary piece to mine."

"Joshua, don't tell me you…recruited?" I can't help but smirk. Hanekoma puts both hands on the counter, lowers his head, and exhales loudly. "You know that's against the rules. No recruiting…"

"So punish me," I say, crossing my arms. "See if I care."

"Josh, what you're doing isn't right; you know that." I did, but that didn't change anything. "You can't abuse power like that. You have an amazing gift…" yeah, that's what it was…"it's not something to play around with."

"I don't see what the big deal is. This city's going to burn, anyway. I just want to see if it worth saving."

"There are good people in this city, Josh. All you have to do is…"

"They've had their chance," I yell. He looks at me like I've fallen off the wagon. I take a moment to collect my thoughts before addressing him again. "Don't worry about this 'precious' city. Worry about my proxy…he's their only hope for redemption." I snag my coffee and storm out the door, leaving a stunned Hanekoma in my wake.

* * *

Sipping my coffee, I stare of across the street, lost to the world; which world, is the question. People walk by, completely oblivious of one another. Intermixed, reapers lounge about, completely unaware of what's going to happen in a matter of days. Two parallel worlds, both connected, and I'm the only one who can see both of them. I wrap my arms around my knees, and throw a pity party.

Life's been like this for as long as I can remember…being able to see both realities simultaneously. Mom and Dad brushed it off as nothing, but people still keep their distance. I'm the freak who sees dead people; get to close and you might catch it to.

Looking at the crowd, I don't feel any remorse. They've always hated me, so why should I care about them. This city will never change. The fuse is lit, and time is running out…and there's nothing they can do it stop it.

* * *

**Again, please review. :D**

* * *

**Dreamer-Again, I restate what I said in my message...I believe in you.**

**Natalis-Thanks for the extensive reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to write those: they certainly are helpful in know what I still can improve on. Shiki and Eri's relationship will be expounded upon, have no fear. Also, I clarified the POV change...thanks for pointing that out. BTW, I really think you should allow PM.**


	5. Regretting the moments I let slip by

**So, change of pace; the next couple chapters are going to be told from either parents or friends of the main characters (except Josh, cause he's not dead). Sorry for those of you who hate OCs, but bare with me. Really, it will be two chapters, and that's it. I'd love to hear what you think about the characters though, and if I should change anything, or improve upon anything. Thanks.**

* * *

**Regretting the moments I let slip by – Ms. Sakuraba**

The lock clicks and I push open the door, tossing my purse onto the couch. "Neku," I call out, "I'm home." I check his room, in case he's drowning out the "racket" that is the world, only to be greeted by emptiness. I pick up the picture sitting on his dresser: a tiny child that used to be my son smiles at the camera, held in the embrace of his mother (a woman I don't recognize) and his father. I look at the picture, wishing for nothing more than to return to that time.

I walk out of the room, fish out my phone and hit 2 (Neku's speed dial). An audio version of my son's voice from three years ago answers. "Neku, it's Mom; call me when you get this." I hang up, and thump down on the couch. I'm exhausted; working with new parents, newborns, and hospital staff is exhausting. Before I know it, it's two hours later, and my phone is ringing.

"Hello," I say, my mouth still full of sleep.

"Did I wake you?" a familiar voice chimes.

"Ishio, how are you?" After Neku's father had passed, I tried to avoid the whole dating scene, but Ishio had found me, turning my world upside down.

"Well, I was calling to see if you and Neku would like to come over this weekend for dinner?"

I look at the clock; I stand, stretch, and start to pull out stuff for dinner. "Let me get back to you on that. I've got to ask Neku first."

"Alright, let me know. Love you."

"Love you too." The line clicks out and I punch 2 again. Same old recording. "Neku, I'm making dinner. Come home…and start answering your phone!"

I hang up, turn on the TV in the living room, and start to make dinner as I listen to the sound of the news. The smell of homemade ramen fills the apartment and my mouth starts to water. I put half on my plate, half on Neku's, and glare at the clock; he's never this late.

My phone chimes as a news flash comes up on the TV screen; police and ambulance personal bustle around a crime scene in Udawaga; Neku's number appears on my phone.

"Neku Sakuraba, where in heaven's name are you!?"

"Ma'am," an unfamiliar voice says on the other end. "Are you Mrs. Sakuraba?"

"Yes…" I say hesitantly. "Who's this?"

"Ma'am, we need you to come down to the hospital."

"Where's my son? Is he alright?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see the MEs loading someone onto the ambulance. Orange hair, matted in blood, with a pair of earphones laying across his body. "No…" Tears find their way to my eyes. That's my baby. I scream, terror, horror, and anguish ripping me apart.

"Ma'am," the voice says on the other end of the phone. "Do I need to have someone pick you up?"

"No," I say, trying to regain composure, but how do you do that when your world is thrown into turmoil. "I'll be there…I promise."

* * *

Still dressed in scrubs, I race down the halls of the ER, pushing anything and anyone in my way to the floor. I slam myself up against the information desk and the woman looks at me, too passive, enough that I want to smack that placid look off her face.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"The boy…from Udawaga…where is he?"

"In surgery, but…" I leave her in the dust and run for the room. Something grabs me, and I take a swing at whatever is holding me back. The man rubs the growing red spot on his face, keeping his firm grip on my arm.

"I can't let you in there."

"But I work here," I scream.

He looks down at my ID. "In the neonatal wing. You can't go in; the surgery's already started anyway. They have to keep the environment sterile."

"I don't care. My son is in there and I'm going to see him right now."

"Emi…" I turn and find Ishio standing there looking on with compassionate eyes. I break away for the man's grasp and fall into his strong arms. "It's alright; I'm here." I let the sorrow take over; my knees give out, and I sink to the ground.

"My baby…he's…Oh Neku, why…?"

* * *

Eternity passed before anyone brought us any information. Neku had survived the surgery, but was in a coma. They led us to the room and I'd been here since. Time seemed to disappear. All that mattered was my son, the boy in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines that were keeping him alive.

"Emi!"

"Huh…what?" Ishio's looking at me from one of the chairs in the room.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I know he'll bring me back something anyway, but I don't care about food, fluid, or even breathing. I'm just waiting for Neku's eyes to flutter open and reassure me everything is alright.

It kills me seeing him like this; it was like looking at his father. I couldn't live if I'd lost both of them. When he had died, it devastated me, and I shut myself away from the world. Then Ishio had come along and coaxed me out of my shell.

I'd abandoned Neku, left him to sort through his grief by himself. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but when his friend died, he reacted the same way I had: he shut himself away from the world and refused any admittance.

"Neku," I whisper, tracing his face with my finger. "I'm so sorry, baby. I failed you. I was supposed to be there for you, to comfort you, to give you the love and attention you needed, and I ignored you." Tears start to run down my face. I take his hand in mine and press it against my face.

I know me promising to do better is worthless; actions mean so much more to Neku than words. "Give me another chance…" Flashes of his smiling face, late nights after nightmares and thunderstorms, kisses goodnight, days at the park…where did time go? When did that little boy become the young man in front of me?

"Come back, Neku. I know I left you…please don't leave me."

I collapse, hanging on to his hand like it's the only thing keeping him here with me. I'm not leaving him again, not for anything.


	6. taking you for granted

**Hi again, so just a few notes. First, so sorry for not updating this sooner. I promise I'll start updating this again on Tuesdays (Wednesdays at the latest). Second, there is a flash back scene, noted by ~~these~~marks~~. Also, the italics are also a flash bask, but more like repeat dialogue (all of its quotes from the game)**

**Also, remember, in this story, the character aren't dead...they're in comas.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

* * *

**Taking you for granted** **– Eri**

Mina, Ai, and I emerge from 104, bags from various stories draped over our arms. Both girls laugh hysterically as they muse about their finds in the store. I listen, enjoying their company, but in all honesty, I wish Shiki had decided to come along today. As much as I love hanging with Mina and Ai, Shiki gets me…and honestly, listening to the two of them together, makes me wish my friend was here to talk with me.

We get on to the bus, squeeze past annoyed people, and try to find a place to call our own. My friends continue giggling with one another, making me feel like an awkward third wheel. I set my jaw and look out the window; it's so weird being in this position, not being the center of attention. I'll admit, people gravitate towards me, which I love to no end. But when you get down to the nitty gritty, I don't have a lot of friends…just a lot of acquaintances. But Shiki…she's always there for me.

I pull out my phone and shoot her a text: 'Hey girl, sorry you couldn't come today. Missing you terribly.' That was the truth after all.

The bus pulls up at my stop, I say goodbye to the girls, and schlep everything home (up a couple flights of stairs, at that). Mom's vacuuming, but I still wave at her as I disappear into my room. I hit play on my MP3, plug it into the amps, and 777 fills the room. With a smile, I begin to cut off tags on new clothes. The song changes to something more mellow, a pretty piano piece. I pull out my phone and look to see if Shiki's responded. I'm surprised to see I have no new messages. I punch in her number and pray silently that she'll pick up; she doesn't.

"Shiki, hey it's Eri. Just wondering if everything was ok. Really missed you today…anyway, got some great design ideas at the store today. I'd love to get together and run them by you. Call me as soon as you get this. Thanks; later girlie."

The music continues to play in the background as I work on some homework and draw up some designs. I frown looking at my work; I really need to see Shiki. I love it when she gives me pointers on how to improve my designs. She has such an eye for things like that.

My mind drifts back to yesterday: she'd been talking about a design of hers. She was an amazing seamstress, she didn't need to be a designer. Still, the look on her face…had I hurt her feelings?

I hit redial to apologize when I hear the door open and close; my mother greets my father, only her response is cut short. That's odd. Hanging up, I walk to the door and peek my head around. Daddy talking to Mom, her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask, making myself known. Daddy's still in his police uniform, his and Mom's eyes bright red, like they've been crying. "Daddy…?"

"Eri, sweetie," he says, framing my face with his hands. "There's been an accident…"

"What do you mean?" I don't like this one bit.

"There was a car bomb…it was an accident…a gas leak, and then the spark…"

"Daddy!" I yell, "what are you trying to tell me?" I feel bad for yelling at him. He does this a lot, let's me know how much he loves me. You never know how much time you have left after all.

He chokes back tears. "It's Shiki, baby girl." Time stops, my breathing, my heart, everything. "She was walking by when the explosion happened."

My mouth is full of sand, dry and gritty; I want to throw up. "Is she alright?" The words don't come from my mouth, but it's my voice saying the words.

I only catch a few words: hospital…critical condition…excessive blood loss…needs blood…might not make it. Everything's I daze; somehow I end up in the car, on the way to the hospital, tears streaming down my face, my heart in pieces.

* * *

My friend, wrapped in bandages that hold her fragile body together, lies comatose in the hospital bed. The IV closest to me drips blood, my blood, into her veins. I had demanded that they take my blood, that I was a perfect match. Even though I hated needles, blood, and the dull pain afterward, I'd sucked it up long enough to help my friend. She'd do the same thing for me, right?

Mr. Misaki, hands digging into his hair, cries silently in one of the chairs. Shiki's mom is on her way back from the States. A perfect family…thrown into the abyss by a sick turn of events.

But it isn't only her family that's effected…I am too. Shiki's been my friend for years, since junior high…a day that will live in infamy.

* * *

~~I laughed at some joke someone had said, even though it wasn't all that funny. The halls were crowded, and reeked of BO and body spray (which is not a substitute for deodorant, BTW). The JV team, or at least the key players, thundered through the halls like a bus. My attention drifts long enough to notice a guy knock a girl's belongings onto the floor, his buddies unintentionally kicking them down the hall. The girl kneels to the floor, hair falling in her face, and starts to pick up the mess. I walk over and pick up some of the items that escaped further away from her.

"Hey," I say, head tilted, half kneeling, handing her the stuff. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she mutters. She stuffs it in her bag and pushes her glasses up her face. "Thanks."

"No problem." I watch as she pulls out a couple more books and repeats the process. Just as I'm about to leave, she pulls out a cat stuffed animal, his head peeking out over the top of a smaller bag. "OMIGOSH! HE'S SO CUTE!" The girl's face erupts in red, and hugs the bag to her chest. "Where did you get him?" It's then that I notice puffs of white stuffing peeping out of the bag. "You…YOU MADE HIM!?"

"Making…"she whispers. "His name is Mr. Mew."

She tries to push past me, but I bar the way. "Where ya going?"

"The bus stop."

"Mind if I come too." She lowers her head and pushes past, but she never said no…

* * *

Sitting at the stop, she takes out bits of fabric and stuffing, a needle, and goes to work. Her work is precise, fast, and perfect. "Wow, you're really good with a needle."

"Thank you," she says, blush finding its way to her face again.

'Not exactly the greatest conversationalist you've ever met, huh, Eri?' I pull out my sketch book, flip to my current project, and start drawing. I'm not sure when I noticed she'd stopped sewing, but I find the girl looking over at me.

"It's beautiful…" The look on her face is genuine, full of truth. Now it's my turn to blush. "Are you a designer?"

"I dabble," I say modestly. "I'm alright with coming up with ideas and giving them form, but actually creating the real thing!" She looks down at Mr. Mew, takes one of his paws, and starts to rub it with her thumb. Suddenly, it hit me. "Hey, I've got an idea. I know how to design, you know how to sew…what if we teamed up!?"

She looks up at me, smile beaming. "I was hoping you'd ask."

"I'm Eri, by the way."

"Shiki…"~~

* * *

From then on, the two of us were inseparable. Our parents would literally have to drag us home for dinner most nights. We complimented each other perfectly, nearly identical, but still different. That's what I liked…she got me better than anyone else, but I was allowed to be myself too. I didn't need to conform to a crowd; I could just be Eri.

"Thanks for being there for me, Shiki," I say. "You really are the best friend in the whole world." My eyes wander around the room, bored, until they fall on Shiki's bag. I walk over and start to dig through it, hoping to find something I can write a note to her on. I find a sketchpad, and flip open to the first page. The page is torn, crossed out, and ruined, but I am still able to make out a drawing of a model wearing a design, notes in the margins. _You wanna be a designer?_ My words echo in my head, as I flip through the pages, each mutilated near the point of unrecognition. _Shiki, you aren't meant to be a designer._

What had I done?

* * *

Mom and Dad made me go back to school, which I thank them for. It gave me something else to do than blame myself. I even went out with Mina and Ai today. It was great to laugh again. But still, something wasn't right.

_So, Eri. How come you haven't designed anything lately?_

_I'm thinking about giving it up…_

_Eri, why would you give design up?_

_Well, there was this girl, Shiki-I'm nothing without her…_

I had meant those words with all my heart. It was like she was dead, talking about her in past tense; it's disgusting, and I hate it. Why Shiki, why did it have to be you?

_No one else could ever make my outfits. Shiki gave them life. Made them real…_

Back in my room, I tore off another piece of tape, and pasted it to the page. I press out all the bubbles and smile down at the picture.

_She was an amazing person. She cared about people- and always noticed the little things. If I missed something in my design, Shiki always picked up the slack…She had a sharp eye, skilled hands. Motivation. All the things I don't have…The day before her accident... I said something I'll always regret…_

Tears stung my eyes.

_She was upset 'cause she couldn't come up with a good design. I wanted to cheer her up... so I told her "You're not meant to be a designer." I mean, she had such a great future as a seamstress. But I think I really hurt her feelings._

Yeah, understatement of the year, Eri. You crushed her, broke her heart, took her dreams and shattered them on the floor.

_I planned to apologize the next day... but I never saw her again. ... _

I wipe my face before a tear falls onto the page. I grab my pencil, the book, and get to work.

_She's still my best friend. Even now. I want her back, so I can tell her I'm sorry... and so we can be a team again._

"Shiki," I whisper. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up…so I can make it up to you."

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait. Please review. Thanks lots. :D**

**~Ami**


	7. never telling you what you mean to me

**Hey guys, so this chapter is a lot shorter than the previous, but still, lots of good stuff. The ~~symbols~~ represent a change in speaker this time, so be ready for it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Never telling you what you mean to me – Mr. Bito**

Every ounce of my body wanted to tear into that hospital room, and I very well would have had my wife not been holding onto me for dear life.

A police man had shown up at our door, telling us about the accident, the kids. All I had wanted to do was wring his neck. Now, I'd be willing to kill just to know what's going to happen to the kids. This is just ridiculous.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bito," a young nurse, holding a clipboard walks towards us. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"You'd better be," I hiss.

My wife grabs my arm, pulling me back. "How are they?"

"The boy is in critical condition: it's miraculous that he survived the operation at all. You have your daughter to thank for that…"

"What do you mean?"

"One of the ME's in the ambulance…he said it was the most amazing thing he's ever seen. Your daughter came back…her being 'there' kept your son alive. They couldn't separate them…the moment they did, one would start to drift away. Your children…they're keeping each other alive."

"How long until they wake up?" I ask.

"That's hard to say. The little girl, she's practically brain dead…we're struggling to maintain her vitals. And your boy…he's got a lot of healing ahead of him. Month's, if not a year's, worth."

"Thank you," my wife says. "May we go see them now?"

"Soon," the nurse replies. "They're currently moving them to the room. You should be able to see them shortly."

I go to grab her, demand to see them now, but I'm restrained, my wife's voice echoing in my ears. "Thank you…"

* * *

Sitting in between my children, one on either side, I wonder how both have managed to live even this long. Raimu's head in covered in bandages, reddish-brown starting to peek through, while Daisukenojo's entire body looks like a sick version of 'the mummy'. How did this happen?

_Why can't you be more like your sister, Daisukenojo?...maybe it'd be better if I just left!...maybe it would…I HATE YOU!_

I can't look at him. My anger still is simmering, for both him and me. I want to blame him, say this was all his fault, that he's the reason the fight started at all. I had no part in it: I was only confronting him. But then again…

_How dare you talk to him like that! He's your son…he's worthless…NO, HE'S NOT! You don't know how fortunate you are to have him. Beat is a wonderful person, and if you took the time to get to know him, and would just stop criticizing everything he does, you'd realize it…_ _I'm going to go and do some damage control…you'd better have an apology ready for your son when we get back._

I look over at Rhyme; her mother is crying over her. So young, but far too wise for her age. She knew the truth. It was my fault. I did this. I'm the reason they're here instead of at home, watching TV, or eating, or whatever normal families do. But we're not normal…haven't been for a long time. Is that my fault too?

"Thanks for saving her," I whisper to Daisukenojo. We've become so distant lately, it's hard to even call him my son. I realize I don't know really anything about him. "Now, both of you, get back here…"

* * *

~~They'd said I'd feel stronger…they weren't kidding. I was wrapped up like a freaking mummy, but I felt nothing more than a dull pain all over. I guess being a Reaper made me better faster.

I tear the bandages off like wrapping paper on Christmas, and check the damage: ten toes, ten fingers, I'm fine.

The bleeping of the machine beside me meshed with the one across the room. I lean to get a better look, and that's when I see her. I leap out of bed, not really ever caring that I'm in a hospital gown, and I take my sister in my arms. "Rhyme…" Tears are trying to get out, and I let them. I pull her closer to me, trying to hold on to her as best as I can. I look up at her bleeping machine; the line, I've seen pancakes with more peaks and valleys. She was almost dead; I knew it…and it's because of you. "Don't worry, Rhyme. I'm gonna save you. Hold on for just a little longer, aight…your big brother's gonna come an' get ya."

"Beat?!" I turn my head and see Mom and Dad in the door, both look like they're seein' a ghost…course, I guess they are. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me…" She takes a step towards me, but I take one back. That stops her. I look over at Rhyme, choking back tears. "I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry I let them take her." I look up, eying them both, memorizing their faces; who knows if I'll ever see them again. "I'm gonna bring her back…even if it kills me…"~~

* * *

No sooner had he finished his sentence, Daisukeojo's body crumpled to the ground. His mother screams as I barely catch him in my arms. She runs out the door to get a doctor.

"Dai…" I say, shaking his form. "Dai…wake up…WAKE UP!" I curse, slapping him across the face. "Daisukenojo! I swear, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Suddenly, across the room, Raimu's heart monitor bleeps louder; her pulse is rising. I look down at the boy in my arms.

_I'm gonna bring her back…even if it kills me… _

This boy, my son…this was his doing. I just knew it. He WOULD keep this promise, no matter what.

I pull him close to me, and for the first time in a long while, I cry for my son. "Daisuk…Beat, I know you want to protect her…but please…please make sure both of you come back to us."

And that's when it hit me:…love…fear…regret. Someone pries my boy from my arms and shoves me out of the room. I watch as they hook him up to the machines again, try to bring him back. But he won't…not without Rai…Rhyme.

I put my head to the glass, hating myself. I blew it…I blew it with both of them. I'm a deadbeat dad (the humor in that phrase is sickening). When was the last time I told either of them that I loved them…I can't remember. I back away from the window, sink to the ground, and sob. How could I have let this happen?

* * *

**So hopefully that wasn't too painful. While I didn't intend this, I like how Beat and his dad almost reflected one another's emotions. Also, sorry if Mr. Bito's speech was a little hard to follow...I was trying to make him sound more detached from his family (my wife, the kids, using their 'real' names, etc.). Please review, tell me what you thought, or if I need to change anything. Thanks at you.**

**~Ami **


	8. Please, just give me a second chance

**Josh is back! So just to clear up any confusion, after Josh blinks out in week 2, he disappears to another dimension (Another Day...very interesting videos, watch them if you'd like. I recommend gothwood9 on YouTube). Any way, after Josh goes there, he jumps to other realities before returning back to AD. So now you know...**

**I use a lot of script in this...I don't own Square Enix or TWEWY...I'm just giving them major props.**

**Well, enough from me...**

* * *

**Please, just give me a second chance – Joshua**

It was cruel, really; being so relaxed here, in Dead God's Pad, while Neku's running around like a headless chicken, trying to make sense of the world before it ends.

To be completely honest, I was sorry to have bolted on him. I found the kid fascinating…especially since he'd changed so much since starting the game. Gaining his memory back, with some memories filtered out, should have either driven him crazy or forced him to revert to his normal self. Neither happened. I smirk to myself. I knew I'd picked the right guy.

I pull myself up from the couch and will the world to dissolve around me. When I open my eyes, the sounds and smells of Scramble Crossing bombard my senses. Off in front of one of the buildings, someone's playing Reaper Creeper, off on a sidewalk, two friends talk about fashion trends, while two kids run past to go play Tin Pin. I watch them, no one talks to me, like no sees me. For me, the rules of the game are reversed: in the UG, I matter, people can see me and everything I do affects them; here, no one sees me, or cares.

I walk to Hachiko and sit down beside the statue. One sightseer asks me to move so she can take a picture, but otherwise, no one talks to me. Scanning the crowd, I have flashbacks: seeing Neku here the first week when he formed a pact with that girl…Shiki, I think was her name. Then a week ago, I sat in this exact spot, waiting for him to show up so I could screw the system and be his partner. Neku was a tool…or at least, that's what he started out as. He was my proof, proof that Shibuya couldn't, wouldn't, change. But now, after spending time with him, even I was doubting whether I'd made the right choice. Neku was changing…he wasn't as much of an emo jerk, but he still had a long way to go. "It all rests on you, Neku. You're the difference between life and death. Proceed with caution…"

* * *

For the rest of the week, I got to play stalker. Dimension jumping…one of the perks of being Composer, lend itself to my aid. Following Neku and posse around was a blast…a couple times, I even got in on the fun. It was nice, getting to live a normal life, pretending I had friends, having them believe it back. I even started joking around with them, creating little inside jokes and innuendos that immediately sent blush to their cheeks. But stuff like that, dreams of perfection, they can only last for a short time.

Atop 104 in the Another Day dimension, the world looks similar to ants darting to and from a hill. Little did they know, someone was about to step on them and kill the world they held so dear.

"There you are!" I look over my shoulder, Hanekoma standing there, looking at me in relief. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?"

"Let me guess…since I poofed?"

"Josh," he says, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm serious. I'm not like you. If my other self saw me here, I'd get reported…they'd think I'm a rogue."

"So what?" Looking at him, I know it's all just rehearsed lines. Trouble's waiting for me back home, I can feel it. My dear friend Hanekoma broke the rules in hopes of foiling my plan. "This is the part where you drag me back kicking and screaming, right?"

"Josh, seriously, what's up? Forget about rank, standing, all of that. I'm asking you as a friend. What's eating you?"

I turn away from him, set my jaw. I don't want to talk, but at the same time… "I want what they have."

I can feel his hand on my shoulder. "You know it doesn't work like that, Josh."

I know, and I hate it. The world starts to melt away, part of me wishing I could disappear with it.

* * *

Minamimoto had been a pushover, even being part Taboo Noise. Hanekoma's attempt to stop me had failed, and by the sound of things, so was Megumi's. The door to the Trail of the Judged opens in the Dead God's Pad, and already, the sounds of Neku and friends in battle echo down the hallowed halls. I arrive just in time to find Megumi nearly on his knees from exhaustion, Neku and others standing close by.

"I'm back, Megumi." Neku's mouth drops in shock, my Conductor peers at me over his shoulder from behind shaded lenses. "Your timer must be nearly ticked out."

Neku says something, but all my attention is on the Conductor.

"No, Sir!" he says, the desperation in his voice beyond evident. "I'm not done, not yet! I WILL protect Shibuya!" A Noise shuriken sails past Neku, straight for me. 'So it's come to this,' I muse. 'Try and use my own abilities for your good.' I soar into the air, Neku's petty friends close behind, and Megumi's final stand begins

* * *

The room erupts with light as Neku initiates a Fusion attack. Megumi's dragon disintegrates and his captives are freed.

I look over at the man: exhausted and beaten down, he can barely stay standing.

"Hee hee…It seems I've won."

"NOOO!" He cries out. Will this never end? "It can't end like this…Who else will protect Shibuya?" Again, Neku makes a comment, but my attention is squarely on the Conductor. "Then…You'll do as you intended?"

Flashes of the deal we made a month ago come to mind: he wins, Shibuya stays as is; I win, the world ends. I smirk, and he accepts my answer.

"You're going to erase it…" His voice is starting to crack. "The streets I know and love, gone…"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Megumi," I say, good natured. I even laugh a bit. "That was one of my more enjoyable games."

He smiles a bit, still obviously wounded, but feeling slightly redeemed. "I gave it my all, Sir. I have no regrets."

"You know," I say leaning in close, "I liked your idea. Shame it didn't work out."

"You gave me a wonderful opportunity," he says with pride. "Thank you, Sir." I watch as his features blur and he disappears from existence.

"Joshua?" I turn my attention to Neku. He and the others look absolutely flabbergasted. "What's going on?"

"All of this was a Game—one set up by me."

"What? Then that means you're…"

Gosh, Neku, you can be so slow sometimes. "Let me make it obvious." I look past him to the other two. "I suppose they'll serve." With the wave of my hand, the two are immobilized. Neku flips, seeing his friends in trouble, but having no idea what to do to help them. "It was me, Neku. I'm Shibuya's Composer."

Explaing the whole thing to him, what part he's played in the past couple of weeks in the UG, was slightly easier than explaining rocket science to a kindergartener. How I chose him to play as my proxy, how I had actually killed him, how I'd killed Minamimoto…I blew his mind.

Neku came out of the daze of overwhelming memories…his true memories…of his own death. "It was you!" His voice is laced with incredible venom, that and something else…grief? "I thought…I thought I'd finally found a friend I could relate to…But it was YOU! You killed me!"

I laugh, trying to hide the fact that his words are actually hurting me. It's odd, really, feeling emotion, having regret that I betrayed his trust. "Now, Neku, why don't we play one last Game?"

"You tricked me…"

"The winner gets to be Composer," I interrupt, "and do whatever he likes with Shibuya."

"You're a monster…"

His words sting. I'm a monster, a freak of nature, call me whatever you like, but one things for certain…I will NEVER be normal. Not like you, Neku, or like anyone else.

"You'd better pick up that gun," I say, masking the bitterness in my voice. "I mean, this IS going to be a duel." I smirk at him, letting off an air of confidence. "I'll keep the rules extremely basic…" that way even you can understand things, Neku… "I'm going to count down from ten. On zero," I say, extending the gun, making it jump like I've pulled the trigger, "we shoot. See, easy."

"Don't screw with me, Joshua!"

"I assure you, I'm not." I hold the gun in hand, flipping off the safety. "Life's little crossroads are often as simple as the pull of a trigger." Neku retreats back into emo-hood, and I can't help but laugh. "Neku, your face is priceless. Don't you remember what Mr. Hanekoma told you?"

His eyes show over the neckline of his shirt. Something's wrong with them…they look shinier for some reason, more wet. "I'm just…"

"Let the Game begin." I hold out the gun at arm's length. "10…9…"

I continue to count out loud. 8…7… Neku raises his gun, trains it on me, eyes glaring. 6…5… I watch him for a moment, his own eyes closed like he can't look at me. 4… I close my own eyes. I hear Neku move. 3…2…1…BANG!

* * *

**And so Josh kills Neku...again.**

**Please review. I loved to hear what you guys think and if I can improve on anything else.**

**~Ami**


	9. Words can breathe life or death

**Ok, so first off, I am so sorry for not posting anything last week. I was busy last week, but that's no excuse. Anyway, here it is. Wrapping up the story now. Also, if you catch any format errors, let me know. My computer is being rude.**

* * *

**Words can breathe life or death- Neku**

The sound of the gun shot is ringing in my head, pounding. Then a new noise begins to crescendo. I open my eyes and see a mess of legs moving past me. A streetlight turns green, same as it always has before. I'm back at the Scramble Crossing.

But I thought Joshua killed me…again. My head spins as I stand. "Why…?" I should be dead…truly dead. I lost the game. "What the heck!?"

"Neku…"

* * *

The world goes black around me; that voice, the only thing that attacks my senses.

"Neku…" My eyes open and the world is blurry. It takes a moment for things to start to focus, but eventually, I can make out two sparkling, tired eyes, a face speckled with freckles, framed by hair slightly darker than my own.

"Mom…?"

"Neku!" Immediately, any air that was in my lungs is pushed out as my mom squeezes the life out of me. "Oh my gosh, you're alive."

"Mom…can't breathe."

She pulls away quickly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry…It's just…I thought…I thought I'd lost you."

My arms wrap around her and I bury my own face in her shoulder. "This is real, right? I'm not dreaming."

"No," she says, stroking my head, her tears soaking my hair. "It's real. It's a miracle."

"What happened?"

"You got shot, point blank…the doctor's still aren't sure how you're still alive. But I don't care. I'm just glad you're alright."

She didn't let go of me, wouldn't let go. Doctors and nurses came in to check on me, Mom holding my hand the whole time, just like she had when I was younger. She stayed by my side until she had to work that evening. It was shortly after she left that I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_Be wise with what's been given to you…_

My eyes flutter open, his voice still echoing in my head. Mom's asleep at my side, her head resting on her arm. I run my fingers through her hair. Anymore, she seems like a complete stranger.

"Don't wake her," a voice says. I nearly jump out of my skin. Ishio Kazumi is sitting on the other bed, looking intently at us both. "She barely slept while you were out."

I look down at her again; she looks older for some reason. "She was real worried, wasn't she?"

"Neku," he says, drawing back my gaze. "You are her world; of course she was worried."

"That's not true…she has you." The words taste bitter in my mouth; the fact that I'd trust anyone with my feelings. Of course, things have changed.

"Neku…I love your mom…and she loves me, but you are all she has. Seeing her like this, so scared for you…it broke my heart. And there was nothing I could do to help her. All I could do was pray that you'd wake up so she wouldn't be broken, not like last time." He pauses for a moment and looks at her. "She's been through a lot; she doesn't deserve any of the junk she's had thrown her way."

I twist a piece of her hair between my fingers. "Do you really love her?" He looks back at me confused. "I don't want you playing with her heart."

"I'd never…Neku, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her. Heck, I'd marry her if the both of you'd have me…"

The room falls dead silent. A piercing feeling tears at my heart. "Both of us…?"

"Of course…I'd become part of your family, not the other way around." I lower my eyes. "Neku, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I want you to know, I'm not trying to replace anyone…not you, not your dad. I just want to be a part of your life."

I meet his eyes and see the emotion shut up behind them. Part of me is relieved, the part I've refused to acknowledge. Maybe I was afraid of getting replaced, or that he'd try to take my dad's place. Either way, his words are somewhat comforting.

"Thanks Ishio…"

* * *

The doctors insisted I stay a few more days, just to be certain that all my vitals were functioning normally and I wouldn't drop back into a coma.

The key clicked in the lock and the smell of home enveloped me. I don't think I've ever been so happy to be somewhere. I walked to my room and flung myself on my bed. Raising my head from the sheets, I can see the picture of our family from when I was a kid, sitting next to the picture of us in front of one of CAT's murals. I laugh to myself; he'd have thought I was crazy if I'd told him about the Reaper's Game. I walk to the bathroom, climb into the shower, and just let the water run. It's been nearly a month since I showered last and I feel disgusting. I scrub the last traces of hospital and UG off my skin before drying off and putting on sweats and a t-shirt.

I check the clock and notice it's getting late. "Mom?" I call out. Usually, she'd be making dinner right now, but she's nowhere to be seen. I walked into her room and found her passed out on her bed, still in her scrubs. Smiling, I walk over and put a pillow under her head and pull a sheet over her. Walking back into the kitchen, I pull out one of the many cookbooks she owns and flip through the pages

* * *

"Neku, why didn't you wake me? It's 6:30." Mom freezes; I look up at her, smiling, as I put the last piece of silverware in place. "What is this?"

"Dinner."

"You made dinner?"

"Chicken and rice, with gravy, and a salad."

She eyes me as she puts a serving on her plate and sits at the table. I follow suit and wait for her to take the first bite. "Wow, this is really good. Neku, I didn't know you could cook."

"I just followed the book," I shrug. "Figured you could still use some rest." I put some food in my mouth. Swallow. "It's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" she asks, her own mouth full.

"I've been such a jerk lately, and I'm sorry, Mom. I've been difficult, selfish, and I'm sorry."

A moment of silence. "I'm sorry too, Neku. I haven't been there for you. When your father died, it broke my heart, and I guess I forgot he was part of your life as well."

"You were hurting, I get that. What I never understood was how you were able to move on. When you started seeing Ishio, I felt, I don't know, rejected…disappointed…betrayed. You were moving on, and I wasn't ready yet."

"That's why you wouldn't talk to me, and when Gei…"

"When he died, I felt abandoned. So I left the world behind…and lost myself somewhere along the way."

"I didn't know you felt like that. But why are you telling me this now? What changed?"

"I guess almost dying made me rethink what's important in life. Can you ever forgive me?"

She walks over and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me for being insensitive to your own needs and not being there for you?" I whisper 'yes' and she kisses me on the cheek. "Guess we both have our work cut off for us, huh? Tell you what, I'll work at being more attentive if you work at giving more feedback. Deal?" I nod and she walks towards the freezer. "Good, and to seal the deal…" She pulls out two wrapped sea salt ice creams; I can't help but smile.

We both sit on the couch and eat the ice cream. Mom flips on the TV and we end up watching this stupid kid's show that makes us both laugh. I sneak glances of her every once in a while, overwhelmed with nostalgia. I'd like to think that this is it: that life will be great from now on, but I also know old habits die hard. We are both going to have to work hard to rebuild whatever relationship we wish to have with one another.

I finish my ice cream and retreat to my room to try and prepare for the onslaught of school work that likely awaits my return. As I type away on my laptop, my phone chimes on my dresser. I brace myself for pain, but nothing comes: no timer, no mission mail, nothing. I pick up the phone cautiously and open the picture message. It's a picture of the space in front of Hachiko. But what's more interesting are the subjects in the picture: it's me and Shiki, from the very first day of the Reaper's Game. I scroll down and read the caption: Don't forget your promise, Neku…

"Joshua…" I look at the phone one more time before opening up a new window on the web. Looking for Shiki's number was near impossible, but I was able to somehow find Beat's (guess that's one benefit to having a name like Daisukenojo). I punch in the numbers. The phone rings on the other end.

"Hello, Bito residence," a woman answers.

"Hello, does Daisukenojo, or Beat, live there. I'm a friend of his and I…misplaced his number."

"Yes, let me get him for you." I hear her call for him on the other end, a rustle of movement, and then the faint sound of his voice asking who it is. "He didn't say," she answers, her voice far off.

"Beat here."

"Hey Beat, it's Neku."

"Phones? No way, man! How'd you get this number?"

"Internet."

"Makes sense. Erething's on there," he laughs. "So, what's up?"

"Wanted to know if you'd like to get together sometime to, I don't know, hang out…"

"Can Rhyme come too?"

"Rhyme…? She's alive?!"

"Yeah man, Josh gave her back. Doesn't make me hate him less, but I'm thankful, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. So, see you both next week, Monday, by Hachiko?"

"We'll be there. And Neku, thanks."

The line went dead. Why was he thanking me? I hadn't won. I'd done nothing to receive any sort of thanks.

_You ain't my partner anymore, man; you're…my friend._

Friends…I had friends again. I smile. "Thanks Josh…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please comment. :D**


	10. Actions speak louder than words

**HA! A whole day early with posting! It's a little short, but whatever. Anyway, I love writing for Eri; I get to channel my inner giddy girl :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Actions speak louder than words- Shiki**

My eyes flutter open, the steady 'bleap' of a heart monitor sounding to my right. I'm in a hospital room, a faint pain causing my body to ache. As my eyes focus, I notice Mr. Mew resting next to me; I smile, his head, foot, and one paw wrapped in bandages. I reach out and pull him close, taking in the calming scent of home.

I let my eyes drift over the room. Daddy's sleeping in a chair next to one of the windows, Mom's outside the room on the phone, and Eri's passed out in a chair next to my bed, her head resting on her arms.

I reach over and gently poke her arm. "Eri…" my voice hurts, like I haven't used it in a while. "Eri, wake up." She swats at me absently, but I poke her harder. "Eri…"

"Stop it, Shiki. I'm tired." I smile; how many times had I heard that before? Suddenly, her eyes flash open. "OMIGOSH! SHIKI!" I burst out laughing as she wraps me in a hug. "OMIGOSH, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course I'm alive, silly! Why won't I be?"

She looks at me, amber eyes brimming with tears. "You really don't remember? Shiki, you almost died, bled to death. I…I donated blood for you. I was so scared I'd lost you. You're my best friend."

I take her hand in mine. "And you're mine. Thank you."

"Shiki?!" I look past my friend and find my father staring at me.

"Daddy?"

"Oh baby girl." In a moment, my father hugs me, Mom joining in only seconds later.

Finally, I'm home.

* * *

Eri's parents let her stay the night at the hospital. I told my parents to get some rest, and after much arguing, they finally gave in. Eri sat in a cot next to me, leaning in close next to me, our laughter filling the room.

"Oh, Shiki, I've missed you so much!" She says wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Ai and Mina are fun, but you get me." She grew really quiet for a moment. "Shiki, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"About taking you for granted. I didn't realize how much you mean to me until you were gone. I guess how that always works out, huh?" I sort of smile, agreeing with her. I also notice tears rushing down her face. "I'm also sorry for being so mean."

"What do you…?"

"When I said you weren't meant to me a designer…Shiki, I didn't mean it. I mean you're a fabulous seamstress! I didn't mean to hurt you, but then I…I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," I whisper, my own eyes full of tears now. "I heard what you said to Mina."

Her face fills with shock. "WHAT?!"

"Long story…but I know what you meant by it. And I forgive you, Eri. And I'm sorry that you had to be hurting for so long."

She cocks her head. "I'm still a little confused, but…" she reaches into her bag and pulls out a present, "…this is for you."

I take the gift and rip up the paper to find a sketch book. I look at her in shock. "Eri, I…"

"Open it." I flip open the book and gasp as my designs decorate the page.

"But I thought I…?"

"I found your book in your bag, all those ideas, defaced to near oblivion, but I worked some magic; you know, tape and tracing, minor day miracles. Shiki, these are amazing. You really do have talent. I don't know why you keep me around?"

I wipe away a tear before it can fall on the page. "I had to learn it all from somewhere," I say, side hugging her. "Thank you, Eri. You don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome. Now can you please tell me how you knew what I said to Mina?!"

* * *

I bounced around my room to 777, putting all my stuff in order. Mom and Dad were in the next room, laughing with one another. It was nice to have them both home at the same time. Mr. Mew rested on my pillow, my sketch pad open at his feet. I hear a rap on the wall behind me and turn to see who it is.

"Mind if I come in?" Eri beams. I wave her in and she flops on my bed, immediately drawn to the designs. "So what you working on?"

"I'm trying to come out with a new outfit."

"For who?"

"Me."

She looks to me, then at the design. "Mind if I make some alterations?"

"Be my guest. That's why invited you over." She picks up a pencil and starts to draw. "So, Eri, I was wondering what you were doing during the next break?"

"Why?" she says absently, chewing on the eraser.

"Oh, no reason. Mom was going to the states, LA and New York, for shows, even said she'd try to get some of yours and mine stuff on stage, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along?"

"Uh huh, sounds great." I snicker at my spaced out friend.

"Earth to Eri! What did I just say?"

"That you and your mom are going to the states to show off our designs and you want me to come too." Let it sink in. Suddenly, her eyes get big. Her shrill scream fills the room and drowns out the music. "OMIGOSH! YES YES YES!"

I laugh hysterically, barely able to hear my phone vibrating on my side table. I reach over and pick it up, my mouth dropping open as I look at the picture.

"What is it?" Eri smiles up at me.

"Nothing," I say, closing it. I must seem like I've seen a ghost, but she's so blissfully unaware. I guess I was. Hachiko…Neku and I at Hachiko. I won't forget our promise, Neku. I will be there.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you guys think. About 4 more chapters left.**


	11. You have more power than you realize

**A day late, but oh well. The first to section's are Beat's POV, the last one is Rhyme's.**

* * *

**You have more power than you realize – Beat and Rhyme**

I about wanted to destroy that heart monitor; I'd had enough with its increassant beeping. Opening my eyes, I looked for some way to shut it up, but with my luck, I'd probably just end up killing myself. Plus, even if I silenced my own, Rhyme's would still be working.

My eyes drifted to my sister. Her bed was closer now, right next to mine. I take her hand in mine, so small and thin, afraid I might break her. She wearing this awful hat, some cutesy hand-made PINK mess with a FLOWER!, to cover the bandages that hide her own wounds. I shake my head; what idiot thought that she might even LIKE that thing? I remember the day I gave her her own beanie, a small skull pin on it to match my own. Remembering her smile, her hugs, how I failed her in the UG…I let tears fall. I squeeze her hand tighter. "Please be a'ight, Rhyme…please come back…"

"Beat?" I look up and Mom's looking at me. She starts to come towards me, but hesitates. "Are you back for good? Or are you going back under? Please, Beat, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I'm stayin', Mom." Her arms wrap around me and her wet cheeks stick to my skin, her sobs shaking her body. I hold her tight too, my mind drifting back to the days when her hugs were something I always wanted. How long had it been since I'd given her one?

I look over her shoulder to see Dad standing there, something like relief and maybe even joy on his face. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

He comes closer. "And if you ever pull a move like that again, I will ground you so hard that no light will be able to reach you in the hole you'll be living in."

I smile. "Nice to see you too."

"Mommy?"

Three pairs of eyes meet the blue pools of Rhyme's. Mom's instantly at her side, her hands taking her face and just holding it. "I'm here, baby. I'm here…" Mom dissolves into a sobbing mess again.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm alright. I'm right here."

Surprise takes me as something grabs my shoulder. "You did it…" my father mutters. "You brought her back…"

"I promised I would…I always keep my promises."

I look on at the mother/daughter moment, the silence us awkward, but normal.

"Daisuk…Beat." I look at him, surprised; he NEVER calls me that. "I know that you and I've had our differences, but when…when the accident happened…seeing you here, then losing you again…I don't want to do that again. I refuse to lose you again." He moves nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. "I know it will take work, but do you think the two of us could try this again? Go back to the way things were before?"

"You can't go back in time; too much has happened. You can't erase scars. Sure, they fade, but the memories are still there, ya know. How 'bout we just try starting a new chapter, a new start?"

He runs his fingers through his hair. "It's not going to be easy."

"The best stuff usually ain't."

That earns me a smile. "Alright, you've got a deal." We shake on it for good measure, then Dad turns to Rhyme. "So sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I have just one question." She pulls the hat off her head. "What IS this thing?"

* * *

The doctor's suggested we stay a couple nights at the hospital: me, in fear of comflictations with internal bleeding, and Rhyme, fearing she might drop into another coma 'cause of her head injury. They gave her a CAT scan and e'rything, but they wanted to be on the safe side.

I can't fall asleep for the life of me. I guess I'm still in shock about being in the real world again. A lot's happened in the past few weeks; my brain's racin' just to keep up.

Rhyme starts to whimper beside me, tossing and turning in her sleep. "Rhyme," I whisper, shaking her shoulder. "Rhyme, wake up." Her body's hot and sweaty, the thrashing grows worse, and now she's trying to claw at me. I take both wrists in one hand and shake her harder. "Rhyme, wake up!" Tears are running down her face. I get she's trying to wake up, but she just can't; it's like something's holding her back. "RHYME!"

Her eyes open, black and full of fear. She screams as she wakes, slamming her body against mine. I free her hands, and she wraps them around my waist. "Don't let them take me, Beat," she sobs. "Please don't let them take me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Noise…they were all over me. They won't let me go…said I was one of them…that I wasn't allowed to leave."

"Rhyme, listen to me." I take her face in my hands so I can look into her eyes. "Nothin' ain't ever gonna take you away from me again. Whether it's Noise, Reapers, or the devil himself, nothin' ain't takin' you away, you got that?" She nods and snuggles up to me. "It was just a nightmare, Rhyme," I say, "nothin' more."

"Thanks Beat. Thanks for everything."

"Whatda mean?"

"Even though I forgot who you were, you were still there for me."

"Course I was; I'm your brother."

She pulls closer. "Yeah, my brother…you don't know glad I am that I can remember that now."

Now it was my turn to pull her closer. "Me too."

"Is that really the thing you value the most?" she asks, looking up with drying eyes.

"Of course," I whisper. "I love you, Rhyme. More than anythin'."

"I love you too, Beat."

She yawns and moments later, she's asleep in my arms. I kiss her forehead and tuck her back into bed, my hand holdin' hers. I won't let her go…not ever again.

* * *

It's almost otherworldly, being home. Everything's exactly how we left it. I can tell Beat feels the same way, but won't admit it.

I run into my room and wrap myself in one of my blankets, reveling in its warmth, but eventually, the idea of a clean body makes me head for the shower. Beat must have had the same idea, cause I have to wait for him to get out, but I enjoy every drop of water.

After I'm dried off and dressed, I head downstairs, where Mom's making dinner. Dad and Beat are talking with one another, something I'm amazed by simply because of the lack of language and the normal tones of voice. I help set the table, listening to bits of the conversation, pleasantly surprised by the laughter and light hearted jokes that occasionally arise.

Dinner's unusual: not because of the food (fish) or anything like that, but because we're talking with one another. I honestly can't imagine the last time that happened…probably when I was six or seven. Everyone's talking with one another, laughing, and, I don't know, I kind of like it. The attitude even continues through dessert: sea salt ice cream with star fruit.

While we're laughing (and Dad's threating to stuff ice cream in Beat's ear for whatever reason), the phone rings. "Hello, Bito residence," my mom says, trying to hide the fact that she's got the hiccups. "Yes, let me get him for you." Dad starts to reach for the phone, but she shakes her head. "It's for you, Beat."

"Wha? Who is it?"

"He didn't say…said he was a friend of yours."

My brother takes the phone hesitantly. "Beat here." A pause. "Phones?!" He starts to leave the room for some privacy, and I follow, despite my parent's attempts to restrain me. "So what's up?"

"Is it really Neku?" I ask quietly.

Beat nods, holding up his finger, telling me to be quiet. "Can Rhyme come too?" he says with smiling eyes. Pause. "Yeah man, Josh gave her back." He pulls me to his side and gives me an awkward side hug. "Doesn't make me hate him less, but I'm thankful, ya know." Another pause. "We'll be there. And Neku…thanks." He hangs up.

"What was that about?"

"Phones wants to hang with us next week. You game?"

"Of course. One question though…why'd you thank him?"

Beat gets quiet for a minute, then meets my gaze. "Cause he was there for me when I'd lost everything. He put up with the crap I threw his way, and still was my friend through all of it."

I take that in. When Beat was alone, Neku was there for him. He deserved my thanks too; without him, I might not have had a big brother anymore…I might not have come back. I owed him…big time. Next week, I vowed, next week I'm thanking him for being there when I couldn't, for winning, for helping to do the impossible: changing my family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading: would love feedback as to what you thought.**

**Also, if any of you that happen to believe in the power of prayer, I could use some right now. I'm trying to make a big decision and need some guidance. If you wouldn't mind praying for me if you do that, I'd be extremely grateful.**


	12. Be wise with what's been given to you

**Yay, more Joshua! I love writing for him (and I have no idea why). Any way, I rewrote bits and pieces of the last chapter, so if you want to reread it, go on ahead. However, if you read the previous chapter this after May 1, pay no heed. Any way, on with the show.**

* * *

**Be wise with what's been given to you- Joshua**

"NEKU!"

I open my eyes, the air reeking of powder. I watch as the flame haired boy's eyes look at me in utter surprise, a red spot quickly growing in size on his shirt. He sinks to his knees, staring at me with confusion.

"Oh my gosh," the girl says from behind him, her hand at her mouth. "Neku…"

"YOU'RE DEAD, PRISS!" The ex-Reaper bolts towards me, but with a wave of my hand, he freezes mid-air and falls face forward. The girl screams again.

Her eyes meet mine as I move closer, like a lion stalking an injured fawn. "Please don't…"she sobs. "Please don't hurt them." I wave my hand and she crumples to the ground, unconscious.

"Quite a show you put on for them, Josh," Hanekoma says from behind me. He 'poofed' in just before I shot Neku, most likely to find out the final verdict for Shibuya. "Giving them a false hope, that maybe they could make it out of this alive, then shattering it all. Well played."

I look down at Neku, the pool of blood growing around him. "I don't understand…"

"Huh?"

"He could have killed me…he could have won. Why didn't he kill me?"

I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Because he trusted you…part of him hoped you wouldn't pull the trigger."

"So what you're saying is this is all my fault?" I smirk.

"You and I both know the answer to that question." He turns away and starts to walk off. "Do whatever you want, Josh. You won." And with that, he vanished.

I stood there, alone, letting that sink in. I'd won…Shibuya was on the brink of doomsday. All I had to do was say the word and it was done.

I. Had. Won.

So why did I feel like this?

I look at the crumpled bodies of the former players. I didn't know the girl, but knew how she'd changed Neku. Beat, the oversized idiot that had vowed to kill me, but still contained a heart of gold. And then there was Neku, my proxy, my proof that Shibuya was beyond saving. "He was right," I say, nearly laughing, kneeling next to his body. "You were the perfect candidate. Shallow, self-absorbed, passive…you were going to win the game for me, show the world that Shibuya didn't have a prayer." I smile to myself. "And you did, didn't you?"

The smile faded, and something tugged at my heart. "But something happened I never planned on. The most hopeless person in Shibuya changed; you changed, Neku. You undermined my whole plan as you played into it perfectly." I looked at the other two. "You care about them, don't you? You'd sacrifice yourself for them if you had to, wouldn't you?" Part of me wonders if he'd do the same for me.

I look at him again, and lay my hand on the gun wound. A flash of white light and the wound's gone. "I changed my mind, Neku. You did what Megumi and Hanekoma couldn't do. You saved the world. You won the game…and I lost. I lost."

I stand and walk over the boy. Plucking a pin off his person, I fold my fingers around it, a faint light escaping from the spaces. "Daisukenojo Bito…age 15, most valued possession: his sister and her memories of him." I open my hand and the dissolved pin fades into the air. "You've overcome your own pride and ego, admitting that you need help. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable and became stronger in doing so. And so, Beat, I return what belongs to you." Beside him, a shimmering shape the size of a young girl starts to take form. I can't help, but smile. She snuggles closer to her brother.

"A selfless sacrifice…allowing yourself to be killed to save another. You two can go home now." The two fade away and I moved on the girl.

I close my eyes and take in her information. "Shiki Misaki…age 15, most valued possession: her appearance. You became someone else, hoping to become more like them. In doing so, you lost yourself, became absorbed by jealousy." I touch her hand and her skin starts to glow, her features changing into something else. "However, in your time here, you learned how important it is to be yourself. You faced your greatest temptation, and though you gave in for a short while, you arose victorious. You may go home." She disappears in a shower of light.

"And now for you Neku…your most prized possessions: memories, that girl, an entire week's worth of players. You proved me wrong. And I can honestly admit, I've never been so happy to be proven wrong. You are a worthy adversary and I salute you sir. You're free to leave." And so he disappeared, same as the others.

The room was silent, and I was alone again. I have to go see them, I thought. Just this once…

* * *

Despite the fact that it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, the streets of Shibuya were still alive with traffic. People milling about, having no idea what kind of destruction they had evaded…all thanks to some kids. That made me smile; people all too often underestimate the power of children, yet they hold the future in the balance. They're the ones that change the world.

The night air is crisp, and as I get out of the city, I can take in the smell of it. Down streets that echo in my most distant memories, streets from a life that's no longer mine. I stop in front of a house…my house…HIS house. Now the tricky part: not getting caught. From behind drawn curtains, I can hear their voices, see their silhouettes. I close my eyes, turn on my heel, and go to the side of the house. Up the tree beside his window, where I can see him working on homework on his laptop. He's wearing a T-shirt and sweats, his hair falling in his face.

"Josh." Both of our heads turn towards the opening door as their oh-so-familiar figures enter the room. "Time to call it quits, sweetheart."

"I'm almost done, Mom. Ten more minutes?"

The woman looks to her husband, who then looks back at the boy. "Fine, ten more minutes, and then it's lights out."

"Thanks Dad," he replies, hugging the man and woman. A part of my heart breaks, longing for that embrace, for the unconditional love of a parent. The woman kisses his forehead and whispers 'good night' and the couple leaves the room.

My other self turns back towards his computer, then does a double take as he notices me. He glares at me with threatening eyes. I'm on his turf; those people are his property. I look back at him with angry, jealous eyes, brimming with tears before descending the tree. They were my parents first, not his. It came with the territory though: once you became Composer, your family has to disappear. A newer rule, me being its first victim, but a rule none the less. So when the time had come, I'd brought my parents to a parallel dimension, one where they were dead (car accident). So this world's Joshua got a second chance with his parents while I lost mine. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sank to the ground. Life sucks.

"Hey," a voice says after sometime. "You alright?"

I look up at the girl: she's older than me, with short hair, but I can't really make out her features cause she's in shadow.

"I'm fine," I mumble.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she replies sarcastically. "…cause I thought you might be depressed or something. Really, what's up?"

"Nothing you can help with, I'm sure."

"I'd still like to try." I turn away from her, hoping she'll take a hint. After a bit, she sighs and kneels in front of me. "Look, the way I see it, you need someone right now. So I'll tell you what: you can come with me and I'll treat you to something, and if you want to talk, that's great. That or you can stay here and mope, drowning in self-pity. Your choice?"

I look at her, then her outstretched hand, hesitating a moment before taking it. "I'm not committing to anything though."

She laughs. "Didn't think you would, Josh…didn't think you would."

* * *

**So I'd love you're feedback on this chapter. The part when he's examining them and how they changed, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please tell me if you liked it, or if I should rewrite (suggestions are appreciated too!)**

**And the girl at the end, (hee hee) she'll play a more important part in my next TWEWY fic.**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you praying for me, thanks. I've made my decision. I'm going away for the summer, so I won't be posting until late August, and I'll be updating my other projects like crazy over the next few weeks. If you want to reach me, shoot me a PM (they come up in my Email, which I'll check on a weekly basis).**

**One more chapter (and an epilogue) left... **

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	13. After all

**A note before you read...each character gets their own segment in this chapter, so the title of their segment is followed by their name. Also, some of the dialogue is straight out of the game, therefore, I don't own all of it. Italics are used to indicate thoughts or singing (in Hanekoma's case, he sings a rendition of 'What a Wonderful World' {it works}). Ok, I'm done.**

* * *

**After all…**

**_Dreams become reality_****- Rhyme**

My eyes shoot open and my breath catches in my throat. Another nightmare. I wipe wetness from my eyes and hug my pillow. The same dream, over and over; the Noise reaching for me with their claws and fangs, their deafening cries filling my ears. So real…so real my body aches.

It's just a dream, I tell myself. Still, I haven't had any other dreams since waking up in the RG. I shake my head. Best not to think about that now.

I throw on my school uniform and grab my bag before heading down the hall. "Beat," I call into my brother's room. He grunts and rolls over. "Time to wake up. We're gonna be late." When he doesn't respond, I flip on the light, winning me a sting of curse words. "Get up, lazy bones." He growls at me and throws a pillow at the door, but I'm gone before it hits the doorframe.

Down the stairs to where Mom's making breakfast. "Morning Mom!"

"Good morning, sunshine," she beams. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Great," I lie, putting some eggs on my plate before sitting at the table.

Beat stumbles into the kitchen, running into just about everything before plopping down into the chair next to me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I grin. He gives me a look of death while Mom put a plate in front of him.

"You guys better hurry, or you'll be late."

"Beat, come on!"

He looks at me, a smirk finding its way to his face. He shovels some food in his face, then races towards the door. "Hurry up, slow poke," he calls back, food still in his mouth.

I shake my head. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Be safe."

"We will." I run after my brother, who's already a ways down the street. As he runs, he trips on untied laces, and bends down to tie his shoes, his board lying beside him. I close the ground between us, and before he can react, I grab his board and take off down the street.

"Rhyme! Get back here wit' that!"

"Come and get it!" I speed away, faster and faster, down towards the Underpass. I look over my shoulder to see if I can still see the dot that's my brother when a horn blares. I scream, memories racing into my head at lightning speeds, and everything goes black.

"Rhyme! Rhyme! Darn it, answer me!"

"Beat…?" The world starts to come back into focus. I had run into a support pillar, plenty of distance still between me and traffic.

"Rhyme!" He takes me in his arms and hold me tight. "Don't you ever do that to me again, a'ight."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, hugging him. Through tear filled eyes, I'm able to make out something; a sort of memorial. "What it that?" Beat's eyes follow my finger, then he lowers his head. "Is that for us? For the accident?"

He nods his head.

I look at it. It's odd really, seeing something that signifies death sitting there, meant for you. Sends a chill up your spine…makes you think, realize how fragile life really is.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid."

He smiles at me sentimentally, helping me to my feet. "Just don't do it again. I won't lose you again, Rhyme. I just won't."

Holding his hand, I look back at the memorial one last time. We weren't meant to come back. The dead are supposed to stay that way. But here we are. A second chance…a gift. I look up at my brother and wrap my arm around him. A gift I'm going to make the most of.

* * *

**_The first step is always the hardest_****- Beat**

I hate school. The noise, the drama, the teachers and homework, everything…I JUST HATE IT! I'm sittin' here, listening to this guy go on and on about something' I don't care about, have to take a test on it, and then hope that I get enough passing grades to get out of this dump.

That was my thinking on the matter…still kinda is, but now, it's like somethin's different. Teach is still goin' on and on 'bout something, but now, I'm actually tryin' to fig're out what the heck he's talking 'bout.

The bell rings (FREEDOM!), and e'ryone races to the door. E'ryone but me. 'What'cha doin', man!? Get outta here while ya still can!'

"Hey…uh…Teach?"

"Yes, Mr. Bito," the old guy says, bored, not even lookin' at me.

"I was…uh, wonderin'…uh…"

"Get to the point, Mr. Bito."

"How can I pass this class?"

He looks at me over his glasses, his eyes judging me. "Explain yourself."

I sigh. "I know I ain't gonna pass this class this semester, so I was wonderin', is there anything I can do so I can pass it in the next?"

"Mine is not the only class you are failing, Mr. Bito; you realize that, don't you?" I nod, my face growing red. "I'll tell you what," he says, taking off his glasses. "My daughter is a tutor in various fields of education. I'll talk with her, see if she'd be willing to help you."

I look at him, my mouth open in shock.

"I'd also advise seeing one of the school counselors and talking with them about other steps you'd need to take to still graduate with your class. This is going to take a great deal of work; you realize that, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do. But it's somethin' I wanna do."

"Very well," he smiles. "You are dismissed, Mr. Bito." I start to walk away. "And Mr. Bito," I freeze and look back at him, "I'm impressed you came and talked to me. I know it's not the easiest thing to do." I nod and leave the uncomfortableness behind me.

I'm stunned; half my head's yellin' at me, saying I'm an idiot, while the other is giddy like a girl. I just don't get it.

"Hey Beat!" I look up and Rhyme's standing there, in her street clothes, waitin' for me. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, give me a sec…" I duck into the bathroom, and change my clothes, the two voices arguing in my head, driving me insane. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

'But what were you thinkin', man, commenting on more school like that? You hate this place.'

'I know that…it's just…I won the game and no one will ever know that. I want to do somethin' worthwhile, somethin' I can brag about. E'ryone's not sure I can pass school, so I'm gonna show 'um I can.

"Beat, you alright in there?"

"Yeah," I say, pushing open the door. "Never better."

It's a fool's hope, thinking I can graduate. But Rhyme believes in me, and my parents are learning, and now I gotz Neku and the others from the UG. So maybe, just maybe, I can do it.

* * *

**_Time changes people_****- Neku**

Despite my efforts to focus on what the teacher is saying to the class, my mind refuses to retain any of it. Having had enough, I get up from my seat and leave the room. Sure, I could get in trouble, but I can always blame it on that I'm still recovering from getting shot. No one would argue with me about that.

It never ceases to amaze me how oblivious some people can be. People'd walk up to me, ask me where I've been, and be dumbfounded that I've been in the hospital for almost a month in a coma due to a gunshot injury. Others descend like vultures and make it their personal mantra to make sure that everything that comes within sight distance of you is to your liking: Do you need me to carry your books? Do you need to sit down? Would you like me to liquefy your food and grab you a straw? Humans- the most curious species this planet has to offer.

Walking through the empty halls, I notice a girl at her locker. I wave at her, and hesitantly, she smiles back. I'm trying to be nicer to others, trying to rejoin society, but it's hard; people don't expect that form me. But, hey, at least I'm trying.

The clock tells me I've got a little over an hour before I'm supposed to meet up with Beat and Rhyme. Deciding school isn't worth it, I duck into one of the bathrooms, change into normal clothes, grab my stuff, and head out. A bus is sitting outside, and out of habit, I deposit money and take a seat. I put on my music, but keep it low enough that I can still hear some of the conversations around me: a little girl sits beside her mother, legs swinging underneath the seat, singing quietly to herself; a man sits by himself, reading a book; a young woman arguing loudly on the phone. It surprises me that I'm smiling. A month ago, I'd have called this all noise. It still is, but it has purpose. It proves I'm not the only one in the world, that it's not all about me.

The bus pulls up into a familiar stop and I climb out, walk down the winding streets to the Mural. I look up at it, my mind flashing back, images swirling around me: two boys running up the stairs, staring at the masterpiece, mouth agape; the same two boys sitting against it, one crying, the other comforting; one boy alone, angry at the world; that boy, standing there, caught in the crossfire of something much greater than anything he could ever imagine- a game that would change him forever.

_Same streets…same crowds too. Yeah, Shibuya hasn't changed a bit_.

_But I did…I changed the better._

_But still, I don't think I can forgive you yet._

_You don't see it, but…those few weeks were very hard for me. Learning to trust people; having that trust broken. Finding out that the town I pegged as small, and stifling, and empty…wasn't any of those things._

I turn and walk away, back to the sounds of the city, to civilization, still lost in my thoughts.

_Call it a twist of fate, divine intervention, or just good luck, but meeting them was probably the best thing that could have happened for me._

_I'm glad I met you guys. You made me…pick up on things, I probably would've just gone ignoring._

_Trust your partner…and I do. I can't forgive you, but I trust you. You took care of things, right?_ I look around, crowds pressing in on every front, the lights and sounds drowning the senses. _Otherwise, Shibuya would be gone and my world with it._

Off in the distance, the sun catches on Hachiko and sets off a glimmer of colored light.

_Hey, did I mention? I've got friends now! We're meeting for the first time in a week. See you there?_

"Yo!" Beat calls out over the crowd, waving his arm.

Rhyme's beside him, shouting to be heard. "Over here!"

I smile and run towards my two friends.

"Neku," Rhyme smiles, bouncing on her toes. "Beat told me what you did in the game. Thanks for looking after him for me. Oh, and thanks for returning my necklace to him," she says, holding up the bell-shaped pendant. "I really can't thank you enough."

"No," I say, getting about eye level with her, "you can't." I look past her at Beat, who's trying to look all high and mighty now that his sister's acknowledging he needed help. "Your brother is the most stubborn, hard-headed doofus I know."

"Hey, I heard that, man!" I laugh and beg for mercy as he puts me in a headlock, Rhyme giggling from the sidelines.

Sure, having to play the game to save the world was hard, and it pushed me to the breaking point and about drove me insane, but honestly, I won't want things any other way.

* * *

**_We made a promise_****- Shiki**

"Ha, I'm a winner. Look Shiki," Eri says, shoving the bare ice cream stick in my face, "I WON!"

I laugh with my friend. I'd finished my ice cream already, and I was beginning to miss the sweet-salty taste as our walk continued. Since the doctors had approved for me to return to normal living, Eri and I have been going 'out on the town' more often. Not even just to shop, but just to hang out. She was amazed at how many cool little places I knew about, all thanks to my time in the UG.

"So, where do you wanna go next?"

"I dunno…"

"Hachi it is then," I say, walking off in that direction.

"Really Shiki? Again?! We've gone there every day since you got home."

"Eri, I told you, I'm supposed to…"

"Supposed to meet someone, yeah yeah, I remember. But Shiki, don't you think it's a bit of a stretch…looking for someone you made a promise to in a dream you had while you were in a coma?"

I hug Mr. Mew and stare into her eyes. "It wasn't a dream, Eri. And you know that. How else could I have known what you said to Mina?"

"Fine," she says, throwing her hands up in surrender. "You win. But you can't blame me for being a teensy bit skeptical."

I grin, "No, I guess not."

Just then, over the din of the crowd, two voices ring out and stop my heart.

"YO!"

"Over here!"

"Beat?…Rhyme!?" My breath catches in my throat as I search the crowd for the owners of the voices. There, standing at the base of Hachiko, waving his arm back and forth, is Beat. Standing beside him is Rhyme, her eyes trained on someone in the crowd. I follow her gaze and notice a bullet of purple moving towards them. "Neku…"

"Shiki," Eri's voice calls me back, "are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I may have," I answer, stunned.

"Do you know those kids?"

So she sees them too. I scoff, surprised. "He's kept our promise…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Eri, but there's something I have to do. I'll see you tomorrow, ok."

"Alright," she says hesitantly. "Text me when you get home. Oh, and tell your gamer friends I want to meet them sometime." I gasp and she giggles. "You not think I can't see what this is about? Have fun!" She waves goodbye and disappears into the crowd.

My stomach erupts in a flurry of butterflies and I feel like I need to throw up. The moment of truth has finally arrived. "Well Mr. Mew," I whisper, bringing his furry head to my chin and cuddle him, "here we go." I take the first step.

_What if they don't recognize me? What if it was only a dream? What if they don't like me?_

Guess you'll never know if you don't try. I take a deep breath and stop behind Neku, tap on his shoulder. "Hi Neku…"

His blue eyes meet my own, and I watch as they flicker from cluelessness to recognition. "Shiki?"

"What?!" Beat's mouth drops. "No way is that her, Phones."

Rhyme cocks her head then smiles. "It's her, Beat."

"Rhyme, how are you…here?"

"I was one of Beat's entry fees. You guys won…I came back."

"It good to see you again."

She beams. "It's good to be back."

I feel someone take hold of my arm and I turn towards Neku. "So this is the real you?" I lower my head and nod. Then something rare happens: Neku smiles. "I kinda like you better this way," he whispers.

"You didn't like me before?"

"No, I did. But that wasn't you. This…this is. It's the real you."

"You kept your promise…"

"Ugh, enough of this mushy stuff already," Beat groans. Rhyme elbows him in the ribs while Neku and I laugh. "We won, guys. We totally won!"

Smiling, we all high five one another, lost in the moment. Being here, the four of us, it meant something. It was then end of one thing, but the beginning of something much greater…a friendship forged in trials is not easily broken.

* * *

**_That's just the way things work_****- Joshua**

Standing atop 104, looking at them, I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Being the ruler of everything I survey is stupid…it means nothing. I'd trade it all, if I could, to spend just a day in their shoes.

I hear someone behind me: Hanekoma.

_"I hear children laugh, I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more that I'll never know_

_And I think to myself…"_

"Shut up, Hanekoma!"

"Aw, come on Josh, don't be like that." He spreads his arms above his head in an attempt at grandeur. _"It's a wonderful world."_

I turn back to watching the four ex-Players below. Bored by my lack of response, Hanekoma sighs and finds a spot next to me.

"You know…this mess is gonna have repercussions upstairs. But hey, at least things are back to normal, right?" I glare more intently at them, turning away from him. "What? You seem down!" Obviously. "Hey, it's their world. They get to decide what to do with it. We just…"

I can't take it anymore. In a flash, I disappear, leaving him in the dust.

_Some folks just don't take no for an answer…_

I appear in Dead God's Pad, my new Conductor raising her head to acknowledge my presence. "Hey there Josh," she smiles. "How was it?" I throw myself onto the furniture and mope like some pathetic kid. I've got a right to, don't I? She stands and makes her way towards me. "So it went exactly how you thought it would? Well, what did you expect? We're different than they are, Josh. They don't get us and we can't even begin to understand what it's like to be them."

"By ourselves, we're no one…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…what are the stats?"

Still curious, but knowing better than to ask, she moves over towards a computer and leans to read the screen. "Well, you've refilled the role of Conductor," she says, her eyes smiling behind her short hair, "but we're down a few Reapers."

"So institute a draft."

She glares at me, then continues. "Everyone upstairs is still shaken about the last Game, and those in the RG are a little antsy too. Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes, the sooner we get things back to normal, the better things will be."

"But another game…come on Josh; the last one almost ended the world and you want another one?!"

"It's just a game."

"No," she yells, "it's not. You might see them as pieces, as tools, but those are actually people you're playing around with. It's not a game to them…its life or death."

I look at her, square in the eye, completely undaunted by her height and tone. "Maybe so…maybe it's not a game to them. Doesn't change what it is though. And I do know this one thing: in the game of life…no one get out alive. Get used to it."

* * *

**Almost there...sorry for the lack of updating earlier this week. I've only had slivers of time at the computer. Hope you like the final product of my labor.**

**BEAT...WHY IS IT SO DARN HEAD TO WRITE FOR YOU!?**

**Anywhobert, this was fun. The epilogue is next, along with all the 'thank yous', so stick around and go on to the next chapter.**

**And to those of you wondering, the new Conductor is the same girl from the previous Joshua chapter.**


	14. The World Begins and End With You

**It all comes down to this... (BTW, if you haven't read the last chapter, the one where everyone has their own section, please flip back a page and read that first.**

* * *

Shut Up! Get Outta the Way!

I can't believe you sometimes;

thoughtless, breaking people's spirits…

Do you even see how you affect them?

Regretting the moments I let slip by,

taking you for granted,

never telling you what you mean to me.

Please, just give me a second chance…

Words can breathe life or death;

actions speak louder than words.

You have more power than you realize;

be wise with what's been given to you.

After all,

**The World Begins and Ends With You**

* * *

**Fun random tidbit: scroll up and pull down the chapter name list. Now compare what you just read to it. :D (you guys don't want to know how long it took me to come up with that.) I made a pic for this story/chapter on deviantART: reflect the art. deviant art .com(slash)art(slash)Flatline-369928967?q=gallery%3Areflectthelight&qo=0 (remove slashes, dots, and spaces)**

**Thank you to Walker of Nothing, RistarFruit, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, Reviews End With You, RBPhones16, Probableconfusion, ElementLegend, and Amulet Misty for following this story and being with me during this journey.**

**Thanks to Walker of Nothing, RistarFruit, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, Reviews End With You, RBPhones16, JayaEmera, and Amulet Misty for the faves: thanks for the reassurance that someone actually likes what I'm writing.**

**Thank you to Reviews End With You, Walker of Nothing, Probableconfusion, Natalis Orbis, JayaEmera, Amulet Misty, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, and Alex Penedo for the reviews: I really do appreciate the feedback more than words can express.**

**And last, but certainly not least, thanks to all of you who have silently been reading this the whole time. I appreciate you all.**

**Well, I guess this is the end. Parting is such sweet sorrow. :'(**

**I'd love it if some of you could give me some feedback on the next TWEWY fic I'll be writing. Now, it won't be in the works for a few more months, but I'd still like it if some of you could come back and give me some feedback.**

**Thanks for reading. It's been so much fun. Ami out! Peace! ;)**


End file.
